User blog:Jackythejack/Jacky's Back For Blood: Redemption For A Loser
So, on the second of Semptember, I have officially had my presence on this wiki for a year. I've made quite a few battles, some of better quality than others, and some fairly interesting or just...plain weird. We've seen many different warriors rise... Hit-Girl stabs Sweet Tooth in the gut before slicing his head off And we've seen plenty of people fall. Wander gets stabbed several times by Buck before falling to the ground And some didn't always have their time in the sun, obviously, but there were many new faces brought along. Sheva shoots Purna in the head, killing her instantly. '' However, now it's time to bring them back. Two matches to conclude my first "Season", and my first year here. First, we're going to be taking two of the unfortunate losers of my battle and see if they can claim victory this time. Without further ado, let's reveal the two unfortunate losers who are now Back For Blood. '''Testament of the New Ezekiel', the crazy zealots from Outlast 2 who follow the preaching of Father Sullivan Knoth and his crusade against the antichrist. vs. Jewish Flops, '''Jewish residents who had sided with the Nazis and joined a police force in the ghetto to save their own skins. Let's begin. Testament of the New Ezekiel Oh boy, hello there old friend. After watching a playthrough of Outlast 2 once more, I've been waiting for my chance to get to this. Let's begin. The community of Temple Gate was founded in 1966, in an area of New Mexico. It's founder was a former salesman known by the name of Sullivan Knoth, and Knoth had a vision. Oh boy did he have a vision. A vision of god, of the divine, and of the antichrist itself rising up to bring the world into apocalypse and torture everyone for years to come. You see, Knoth...was never really right in the head. He'd see visions and hear voices and determine them to be the voice of God, visions from God himself. Sullivan does what any insane man hearing voices would do, and he starts a cult. Of course, Sullivan was always a wicked man, and he would mistreat most of those in his cult and would use his higher status to have his way. He wouldn't really treat people right, he'd openly lie to them, and even have his way with some of the woman. It was no surprise that Knoth's cult turned out to be just as crazy as he was, especially with the Scalled who he-...well, that's a different story. Let's not speak of it. Eventually, when they all thought the antichrist was being born, Knoth and his cult commited mass suicide to spare themselves from the apocalypse and to unite with god, and that was the last the New Prophet ever spoke. While the Testament wasn't exactly filled with soldiers, they still had weapons that they'd utilize to kill heretics. We'll be taking two of them today. '''Kitchen Knife: Well, you really can't beat the classics, can you? This kitchen knife is basically the standard killer weapon that anyone can get their hands on. A decently long blade and very useful for stabbing into someone's flesh, you won't find yourself disappointed with this handy tool at your side. Even a simpleton can use it. Machete: So, machetes are obviously not meant to be used as weapons, but god talk about another classic! These weapons are practically slasher weapon icons, and they can be incredibly useful in cutting up a person should someone need to do that for whatever reason. Though, it's most practical use is farming, making it a bit of an awkward weapon. And...that's all we have. What? Not every fight can be glamourous, and this is definitley the opposite of glamour. Let's discuss the competition. Jewish Flops What would you do if you were living in Nazi Germany as a Jewish man. The Nazis were knocking on the door, and they were threatening to take you in. You knew that Jewish people didn't last long when taken into custody, and you heard rumors about what happened to them after they were sent away. You still haven't heard from one of your closest friends. The fear is enough to eat you up inside... That's exactly the situation that those who joined the Ghetto Police found themselves in. The Jewish Flops were a police force that were utilized around the time of the Thrid Reich, which wasn't exactly used for fighting any big threats to the Reich, but instead, they'd go to the Ghettos of Germany and...maintain order, so to speak. And by that, they would basically bully and abuse the populace and make them so fearful that they wouldn't do anything to fight back. Not much is exactly known about the Flops, except that they were known to be incredibly cruel despite their background, and were brutal enforcers, lead by false promises of a better life, so they would beat their own people and give up their will to the Nazis, being used as pawns. Pawns, however, are given good weapons. Let's discuss. Gravity Knife: '''A gravity knife, like stated in the previous blog with these unfortunate souls, isn't exactly something that is extravagant or complex. It's a knife that can be opened with one hand should the other be occupied doing god knows what. Useful for stabbing, and is able to be used as an actual knife. '''Flop Clubs: '''Okay I can't lie. That name is far too fun for me to not say over and over in my head. But, um, these flop clubs were essentially just big hunks of wood that could possibly be customized? Though, the most customized you can get with something like this is just sticking a nail in it and hoping the target gets stabbed with it...somehow. Now exactly the best thing to use in a fight. X-Factors '''Training When it comes to training, the Testament has...none of it. They aren't a military force, and Knoth sure isn't getting his people up early in the morning to learn how to wield a gun or how to properly handle a machete so you can slice and dice. The most training they get is maybe a refresher course or the basics, but even that's a stretch. Meanwhile, the Flops can arguably have a little bit of experience training, as they are a police force. Though, the Third Reich didn't exactly rely on them much, so it's safe to assume the training they were given wasn't that extensive, as we don't have much evidence or documents on Flop training. Still, some training is better than none. Experience Experience is, surprsingly, something the Testament has a bit of. You see, the Testament has a lot of enemies out there in the wilderness of Temple Gate, mainly the heretics, which are led by a hedonistic woman named Val. Because of this, they have actually been in armed combat once or twice, though not very often. The Flops, on the other hand, don't have much actual combat training. They were a police unit meant to bully innocent civillians. They weren't going to the front lines with machine guns or anything of the like, and surely not many rebellions were to have happened in the ghettos. Flops have more experience bullying than fighting. Brutality The Testament is brutal, man. They're known for killing just about anyone that gets in their way, and they won't hesitate to get what they want. We're talking about torture of various degrees. They like to let their enemies practically suffer in the name of their lord, and because of that they can be considered pretty brutal. The Flops were also considered brutal, but they were only brutal in the way that they treated the residents of the ghetto. The Flops would often beat civillians and wouldn't have much care for their well being, caring only for themselves, and because of this,they are also considered to be heavily brutal, though they likely never beat anyone to death, at least not often. Determination As expected from people guided and led by their fate, the Testament is a determined bunch. They've been following the words of Sullivan Knoth forever and have been believing that his teachings will eventually get them into the promise land, even when he's been telling them to kill their children, or to destroy themselves, or when he sends the sick off to essentially die. They will die for their faith, and they will die for Papa Knoth. The Flops, meanwhile, are determined to get out of the hellhole that they found themselves in. They took the job because they wanted to be safe, and they are determined to eventually see a better tomorrow. They took the ultimate sacrifice of betraying their own kind just for the faint hope of being safe, and they continued to do so too, all for the faint belief of a better life. Voting Stuff Blah blah voting ends when I feel like it. This is going to be a 5 v 5 on the streets of a neutral city. Let's try to make these two battles a good one. The Battle Weimar, Germany Most of the time, the Flops, as they were often called in certain circles of society, didn't often go to check out mysterious rumors in the middle of random cities that the Reich didn't care much about at the moment. With the war going on, they were usually kept to their ghettos, but due to a lack of manpower, Flops stationed in the nearby concentration camp of of Buchenwald had been called in to help figure out what exactly was going on in the small town of Weimar. It seemed that a lot of the people there had been reporting strange noises being heard in the middle of the night, and random disappearances were on the rise. The first assumption was anti-Reich behavior, and that was why the Germans wanted to do something about it, and quick. A perfect reason to use an otherwise expendable enforcement group. The Flops arrived into the city sometime near sunset. The Jewish population of this city had been escorted out to the Buchenwald camp, and because of that there weren't any real cautious glances towards them, which was something that the Jewish officers were more than used to after walking the ghettos and concentration camps. The leader of the group, a short, stoutly man who had a mustache that'd give Nietzsche a run for his money, approached one of the passerbys and began to question him. "You there. I know you're heading home soon, but we have been sent to investigaste rumors about strange disappearances and noises in the middle of the night. Now...can you tell me where these could be coming from." The pedestrian frowned before pointing off into the distance. "I've heard people talk about the old abandoned house at the very end of Amselweg. The road just down there. The house has been abandoned for years, but I've heard many people say how they saw strange people going in, wearing strange clothing. That might be good for you." "Thank you," the man said with a nod as he adjusted his hat and began moving towards this Amselweg the pedestrian had spoken of. He gestured for his men to follow him. "Come on, now. Let's move! I don't want to stay in this town any longer than I have to." "What do you even think it is?" One of the Flops asked curiously as they moved down the street. The air seemed tense, even with people not being fearful of their presence. It still felt like the town was holding their breath. Did they know something the Flops didn't? "Everyone sure seemed tense." "I think it's a couple of no good lowlifes who think that kidnapping is a way to get back at the Reich. Now quit thinking about it. We're here to get rid of the problem, not theorize about it." "You have to admit, sir, things seem a little weird around here." Another one commented with a hint of anxiety in his voice. The leader of the group glared at him. "Sorry, Fishel, I just-" "That's Hitzig for you, Ashtor!" The man barked back. "Now quit your yapping and get in the damn truck. The sun's going down, and I don't like working in the dark. We gotta find this place, and we have to find it fast." Little did the Flops see there was someone spying on them from one of the nearby alleyways, who would take off shortly before they had started arguing. This man began running to Amselweg, now with a message. --- On the street known as Amselweg, there way an old and decrepit house. It had been there long since the war had started, and it had always been a home with a dark past. Stories of insane homeowners and brutal murders were the home's bread and butter. It had fallen into a severe state of decay, with chipped paint and broken windows. It looked like someone hadn't been living in it for years. But now, with the sun just about to set, a man had ran up to the house and quickly went through the old and practically broken door, which had only been holding on by it's hinges. He rushed inside and passed by several people very similar to him; faithful followers of the prophet Knoth. The follower quickly ran up the stairs and into what was once the master bedroom, but was now where there temporary leader, Marta, the Eye of Knoth, had set herself. She was sitting on a chair that was made from some of the destroyed and worn down furniture in the house, combined with some other materials that they've stolen from nearby stores, but that's a different story. Marta was muttering to herself when the follower, who she knew was named Jeb, walked in. She was thinking about that night in the asylum, with those strange men with the swords. She had thought she died, but...here she was, breathing and living like she always had before hand. She had long since decided that it was an act of God, but if that was the case, why would God bring her to what was clearly a different time? Nazis did not belong here, after all. That was many years ago. How much had things changed? Did Temple Gate change too...? The follower known as Jeb walking into the room pushed her out of her thoughts. She stood up from her seat and leaned against her giant pickaxe, a weapon she had used to kill plenty of sinners. "Jeb. What brings you here in such a panic." "The Germans, Marta," the man said as he stopped to catch his breath. "The Germans had called in a police force to try and find us. I fear what they will do to us once they catch us." Marta froze for a moment as she took in what the mand had said. She glanced down at the floor before realizing that there was only one way to avoid capture by these idiotic Nazis, and that was going to be to kill them. Once again, her hand was going to be forced into violence. May god guide their hands... "Then you must kill them before they get the chance to kill you. Destroy them or be destroyed." She spoke dramatically, pointing her pickaxe at the man and coming dangerously close to hitting him. "Do not wait for your enemy's weapons to strike before you retaliate. You have to defend yourself now." "W-What do you mean, Marta?" "I mean you gather up the few people we have, and we fight back against these officers. We have so few men and women with us that I can count them on one hand, but we must fight back." "Will you be fighting alongside us, Marta?" "Unfortunately...I cannot. I am the Eye of Knoth, Jeb. If anything were to happen to me, the Testament would be greatly damaged. You must go, and you must kill 'em. Understand?" "Yes, of course I do!" "Then go, ready the others. Prepare your weapons we have taken. It's time to declare war on this filth." --- "Damn, this place sure looks creepy," Ashtor muttered as they rolled up to the old, decrepit building and walked out of their vehicles. The leader, Hitzig, scoffed. "Yeah, if you're a child. Grow a pair, Ashtor, or else you're never going to be released from service." "If we're going to be in the first place..." A separate one muttered. "Enough of that talk, David. Let's get moving." The group of five Flops made their way towards the front door of the house, going through the neglected, overgrown grass that the house called a lawn. They made it to the front door and paused. "So, which one of us wants to knock?" David asked with a chuckle. "You think if we do that anyone would answer?" "Please. If anything it gives them time to run off. Get your weapons ready, men." Two of them took out a club, while the other two, as well as Hitzig himself, took out their knives, flicking the button and the blade popping out in a short moment afterwards. "On three, we run in and sweep the ground floor. You understand?" The four other Flops nodded, and Hitzig took a deep breath, preparing himself to shoulder this thing down. He was so not trained for this. "One. Two. Three." He kicked the door down and it gave away surprisingly easily. Even got knocked off his hinges. That made Hitzig feel so much stronger as he hurried off into the house with his four men trailing behind him. In a rather short amount of time, they were able to get into most of the houses. The kitchen, the dining area, and the common room where the staircase was. "Alright, that wasn't very eventful." Hitzig muttered as he ended up near the staircase with the rest of him men. He glanced at the three that were now seemingly grouping together. "Ashtor, Kuni, Meir, you go up to the top floor and figure out what's up there. David and I will stay down here for a more thorough search." "Yes sir," the three said simultaniously as they moved up the stairs, brandishing their clubs and knives. Hitzig watched them for a moment before focusing on David, who was now hanging out near the wall. "Sir, I found another door here. We may want to check this out." Hitzig walked over to David and noticed that there was a doorknob sticking out of the wall. Hitzig frowned for a moment before realizing that this happened to be attatched to a door that was the same color as the decrepit walls, and because of the lack of lighting in the home, the doorknob was difficult to spot. "Good eye, but what's behind the door." "Well, I think that's what we should be worrying about," the man muttered as he reached his hand out to grab the doorknob. "I don't know where this leads to, but I have a feeling that someone is hiding behind it." "Well, don't just stand there. Open the damn door." David nodded and within a moment the door was open. Inside there was....nothing. It seemed to be some kind of bathroom, and a small one at that. Most of the room was visible just from in front of the doorway. David frowned before looking back at the captain. "Well, guess I was wrong about that. Maybe I'm just-" Suddenly, a woman had leaped out from god knows where in that bathroom armed with a kitchen knife and raising it up ready to stab. Hitzig's eyes widened and he tried to open his mouth to say something, but no words came out as he could only watch the woman grab David by the shoulders and plunge the knife into his neck. David's eye would widen as well and everyone in the room heard a faint gargling sound as the woman pulled out the knife and let David' body fall to the floor. "What the fuck!?" Hitzig yelled as he readies his knife, suddenly realizing that this was far more than he had bargained for. Meanwhile, at the top of the staircase, the three other Flops had just heard their captain's scream of surprise. They blinked and looked at each other. "What was that?" Ashtor shrugged. "I don't know. Hold on I'm going to-" "Gentlemen." Suddenly a figure came charging at them from one of the rooms down the hall, armed with a machete. The three Flops weren't able to process what was happening in time as the man went ramming into Kuni, sending the Flop rolling down the floor only to curl up into a ball at the end of the stairs, groaning in pain. "The hell!?" "Grab him!" One of the flops, Meir, grabbed the seemingly crazed man with the machete by his weapon holding arm. He dragged the man off the top of the stairs and forcefully rammed his head into the wall. The old and delicate wooden wall of the house broke due to the force of the attack, though that wasn't saying much. The insane peasent groaned in pain as he was pulled away from the wall just in time for Ashtor to smack him over the head with the club as hard as he could. The club was enough to make the man go unconcious and tumble down the stairs. Ashtor watched it silently until the man hit the bottom of the stairs, next to Kuni. "Is he dead?" "If he ain't, Kuni can take care of him," Meir muttered before ascending up the stairs. "Now let's keep going, there could be more of them." "Shouldn't we check on the boss?" "He can take care of himself. He's got a damn knife, and he's probably more skilled at fighting than any one of us. Let's get going." Back with Hitzig, he was clearly not making the best of the situation, and was having an shamefully close struggle with the woman holding the knife. Their original knife fight, while managing to put several slashes into their bodies, didn't do much. Now they were engaging in a fight of brute force to see who could overpower the other, and currently it seemed to be a tie, and the Flop didn't quite enjoy that. "I'm...not dying here!" Hitzig muttered before finding a hidden reserve of strength inside of him. He was suddenly able to overpower the woman and shove her into a wall. The woman let out a cry of pain as her back was slammed into it. This gave Hitzig enough time to stab his knife into the woman's shoulder, causing out another scream of pain. Afterwards, he forcefully pulled out his knife and jammed it into her chest repeatedly. After he pulled his knife out of her chest for the final time, the woman slowly slid down to the ground, unable to support herself. She treid to grab at Hitzig's leg all the same, ever determined, but he moved out of the way and left the woman to think about what she had done. If she was still alive by the end of this, they'd arrest and interrogate her. He came to the foot of the stairs just in time to see Kuni slitting the throat of a man in clothing very similar to the woman. He raised an eyebrow. "Any idea who these freaks could be?" "Beats me. Seems like they're on a bunch of drugs either way..." They stared at the dead body until they heard a loud scream coming from up the staircase. The two of them quickly bolted up the stairs and into the nearby bedroom, just in time to see Meir get his remaining hand chopped off, while the other one was lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Ashtor was in a struggle with some other man, and couldn't help his now disarmed comrade. "Oh god!" Kuni exclaimed as he hurried over towards Ashtor to stab the psychotic attacker repeatedly. The man screamed in pain and was weakened enough for Ashtor to push him away. Just as Ashtor was about to bash the man's head in with his club, he was charged at by another woman. This time the two fell to the ground and the woman seemed ready to stab him with her knife. Kuni had to think quickly, and he noticed that Ashtor had dropped his club. An idea came to him and he quickly picked up the club and slammed it down on top of the woman's head. She crumpled on top of Ashtor immediately and the Flop was able to push the woman off of him. Though, they still had other problems to attend to. While they were struggling with the one woman, the man who had previously been fueding with Ashtor moved over towards Hitzig, who was now struggling with the woman who had chopped off the Mier's hands and head. Hitzig would try in vain to get any attacks in to attack this damn woman, but found that none of them worked, and that his knife was too short for him to do any meaningful damage. It wasn't long until the woman with the machete charged forward and slashed him right across the chest, causing blood to splatter against the walls and floor as he dropped down to his knees, which put him at the perfect height for decapitation. Kuni and Ashtor had been frozen in shock watching the whole thing. They were shaking, not believing that their leader had just died. They shared a glance at each other before deciding that if they were going to die, they should at least die fighting. So, the two swallowed their fear and charged forward. They were only armed with a club and a knife. Hardly proper weapons, and it showed. They were at an inherent disadvantage. Kuni couldn't hit the one man and Ashtor was having problems dealing a meaningful blow to the woman. Sure, he was hitting her, but it wasn't anything fatal, and she was getting many slashes in with that machete of hers. Ashtor heard a familiar voice cry out in pain, and turned around just in time to see Kuni being stabbed in the chest, right where his heart was. Ashtor watched as the man took his knife out of his companion's chest and Kuni slumped to the ground like a ragdoll. This was it. he was really going to die... "You bastards!" Ashtor shouted out as he prepared one huge swipe with his club. It had enough power to plow right through the ladies attempt at blocking it and instead hit her right on the head. She stumbled back and Ashtor lunged forward to deliver another blow to her head. It would have made contact, too, and it would have killed if he hadn't found a sharp pain in his leg, causing him to take a knee. He looked down where he was and noticed that the woman from earlier, who Kuni had knocked out with his own club, was now concious and stabbing a knife into his calf. He gritted his teeth and attempted to swing his club at her, but it was awkward trying to hit someone behind you. He could only weakly swing his club back and forth before suddenly being stabbed right in the throat, ending his life as he slumped to the floor and bled out. The Testament members stared at each other, impressed with their own handiwork, as they saw Marta step into the room. "I told you you could do it. I am very pleased...but this place will not be safe now. They know where we are, and they'll send more people..." She slowly turned around and began to walk away from the gory mess the room became. "We leave tomorrow morning. We will find our way back to Temple Gate." Expert Opinion The expert's believed that most of the credit here belonged to the weapons, which the Testament reigned supreme in. The loadouts were what mattered, in the end, with changed towards the Flops' loadouts being what would have net them the win. Though, due to a lack of known arsenal, this wasn't much possible. Category:Blog posts